Chocolate Hazelnut
by Alley Cat Sunflower
Summary: Clara obtains a container of everyone's favorite chocolatey spread, the Doctor doesn't understand her connection to it, and things take a turn for the better when Clara finds an ingenious way to give him a taste. T for reasons. I do not own Doctor Who… or Nutella!


"All of time and space I offered you… and you wanted to go to San Francisco? In the _twenty-first century_?"

Clara smiled contentedly, ignoring the critical Doctor as she licked clean her spoon and plunged it eagerly back into the container of chocolate spread again. Like hell it was supposed to be actually spread on anything—directly out of the tub was the best way to enjoy it as far as she was concerned. Besides, it went so well with her hair and eyes. _How come I never had this before?_

"And then you use _my _sonic screwdriver to get yourself some money!" ranted the Doctor, pacing. "…Aren't you going to answer me?" he added hesitantly after a few silent moments passed, pausing and looking at her concernedly; Clara looked up at him serenely, an emotion which quickly shifted to indignation as he snatched the container of chocolate spread out of her hands.

"Give it back!" protested Clara, getting reluctantly to her feet to do battle against the much taller Doctor. "It's not like _you _need it," she added, thinking privately of physiological reasons. She then punched him half-lightly in the torso to try and give him some incentive to return her stolen happiness. "I don't think you even like it!"

"How did you find out about this, anyway?" asked the Doctor, holding up a spoonful to the light and peering at it closely. "And, for that matter, what is it?"

"It's Nutella," muttered Clara. "And… I don't know, it just looked good! Now give it back… or else." It occurred to her that there was no punishment she could offer, as she was over a foot shorter than her otherworldly companion—and he possessed the bargaining chip.

"Or else what?" asked the Doctor, smiling aggravatingly as she jumped for the tub. Clara sighed, straightening out her hair, and glared up into his eyes. _Hazel_. Why did everything remind her of her captured Nutella?

As the Doctor looked away, waiting for her to make up her mind, Clara snatched back her chocolate spread and happily stuck the spoon in her mouth, waggling it tauntingly at the Doctor. "Ank'u," she proclaimed (mouth full), by way of gratitude, before feeling inexplicably guilty. _He's never even had Nutella before…_

After the spoon was clear again, Clara scooped up another glob of chocolate and offered it to the vaguely disgusted-looking Doctor. "I don't suppose you'd like a taste?" asked Clara teasingly; her annoyed companion seized the overfull spoon with just a little too much vigor and the blob of chocolate fell towards the ground.

Clara's defensive instincts kicked in and she immediately stuck her hand out, catching the sticky chocolate in her palm and swiping the spoon from him with her other hand. "You've lost your Nutella privileges, clumsy," she scolded, though unable to suppress a rush of amusement at his comically crestfallen expression.

"…You really wanted to try some, didn't you?" realized Clara after a few moments of silence, followed by the thought that he was emotionally manipulating her. That was _her _game. So why was he playing it?

But she noticed that her will was weakening gradually. He looked so sad. Who _wouldn't_ feel that way, without even a taste of Nutella to comfort them? Slowly, an idea came upon Clara, and she smiled wickedly before dunking one of her fingers in chocolate spread and holding it up to the Doctor's mouth.

His eyes widened almost imperceptibly before his countenance took on an air of mingled wariness and affection. Though they had hardly stated their mutual attraction, Clara knew that neither of them could be in any doubt of where they stood with one another.

"If you really want some," she whispered, "go ahead and take it."

**((Guess what edible substance I've rediscovered? :D**

**Okay, that ended up kind of inane, but I like it anyway. Hope you do too. Takes place probably after **_**Cyberforms Can't Lie**_**.))**


End file.
